


Past Problems of Self Love

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillCest, M/M, Mentions of Billdip/Willdip, Post-Weirdmageddon, Selfcest, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Abnormal-Apocalypse that took place in his own realm, William was sucked into his and Bill's shared mindscape. While he just wants to mourn the past life he had, Bill wants to look back into their own past.





	Past Problems of Self Love

William sighed softly, he sat at the far end of the couch determined to be as far away from his inverse as he possibly could.

Around them the endless mass of inky blue swarmed and pulsated. Millions of soft sparkling stars shone in the blue and William closed his eye to them.

The reason why William was sanctioned here in their shared mindscape was because of that damned Stanford Gleeful. That insatiable old man who wanted the power of all worlds had ended up dooming his own dimension and his own family in his search for power. The only way to defeat Stanford was to kill him, of course that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that when William killed him, the rip in the fabric of the universe which he had caused invented and sucked in all of the abnormal which it had spewed out. Though William was not of the abnormalities that left the rip, he was still abnormal to the human world and so he was sucked into this hell.

A single tear slid down his cheek and William mourned the loss of his master, his love, Mason. How the human would be without him and unprotected without his magic. He hoped nothing would happen to him.

“Are you  _ crying, _ Blue?”

William shifted slightly to glare at Bill, who was staring at him with his annoying, amused face. “So what if I'm crying?” He hissed. “Unlike you with your minuscule emotional range that wouldn't even fit a stone, I have feelings.”

“Ouch,” Bill said with an air of sarcasm. “You wound me, you really do. But let's bypass the emotions for now and talk about something more important.”

“Like what? I swear to the Gods if you tell me about your plan of revenge for the eight- hundredth and fifty-sixth time I will lynch you.”

“Well I have other things to talk about besides revenge, Blue. Don't mistake me for a broken record.” Bill snapped his fingers and the couch immediately shrunk into a small lounge chair, and William was dumped into his lap. “We could always talk about us.”

“ _ Us? Us?  _ There hasn't been an us in an millennium, Bill.” William spat bitterly, he crossed his arms about his chest and sat stiffly in Bill's lap. “I'm really not surprised that you have audacity to move on so quickly, but for you to assume that I can forget about my own Mason is just cruel. I loved him.”

“And you don't think that I didn't love my Pine Tree? Love you?” Bill snaked an arm around William's waist and cupped his cheek. “I loved the both of you.”

“You never loved me. You loved the thought of having me, like I was some trinket you could boast to your friends about. But when I became too much effort you left for something newer! I can only assume that that's how you treated your Pine Tree as well.”

Bill's expression darkened and his grip on William's jaw tightened, he pulled his inverse's face down so they were at eye level. “Don't tell me that I didn't love you,” he hissed darkly. “Because I loved you, I loved the both of you. You, Blue, just couldn't stand not being fawned over. Whenever I was around I had to be paying attention to you, and when I wasn't around you just had to see me.” He roughly kissed William, their teeth clashing together.

William pulled away from Bill's kiss, flustered and slightly panting. “You're despicable, you never take the blame for your own actions. Yes I wanted to be around you all the time, but I adored you. I was always there when you needed me, when you wanted me. Was I just around for a quick fuck then? That's really only when you ever called on me is when you wanted to fuck.”

“You read into things too much, did it ever cross your mind that I just enjoy sexual encounters and not your ‘romantic’ shit?”

“And did it ever cross your mind that to have a relationship that you need to do things you don't particularly enjoy because it would make your partner happy?”

Bill stayed silent, his features softened and he removed his hand from William's cheek and slid it to his waist. He felt his skin through his wrinkled dress wear. “Blue, don't make me out to be the bad in this.”

William's stared down at him, unblinking and silent.

“I never meant to hurt you, I love you. I really do.” With his other hand Bill reached up and tangled his fingers in William's puffy head of blue curls. “Let me love you again.”

“It's.. It's too soon, I can't.” William’s anger was melting away with Bill's old ways of comfort. “I miss him too much.”

With a gentle hand, Bill brought William down and kissed him slowly. “Let me help you forget him then, let me make it not hurt anymore.”

William's lips buzzed with the gentle kiss, he didn't speak but he didn't protest either and that seemed to be enough of a confirmation for Bill.

With another snap the lounge chair stretched into a large, curved couch and Bill fell back with William on top of him. He looked up at the gentle flushed face of his reverse and grinned. He reached up and unbuckled the black, triangular eyepatch from William's face. When it fell from his face Bill looked into his pale, un-seeing eye. “You're beautiful.”

The smallest of smiles curved William's lips, he knew he should still be mad at Bill, he had been mad at him for the longest time. But- but it felt so much better to not be mad at him. And it wasn't like Bill could leave him again for someone else, they were both trapped here for the rest of eternity. He placed a hand on Bill's chest and leaned down to kiss him once more. 

Bill's arms wrapped around William's waist and he held him tightly against his chest.

When William parted from the kiss he whispered in Bill's ear, “this doesn't mean that I'm not still peeved at you.”

“Understandable.” Bill mumbled then he kissed William again, one of his hands snaked under the hem of William's trousers and he grabbed at his ass.

William ground his hips down into Bill's and sighed into his mouth. After all this time, Bill still knew exactly what to do to calm him down and to make him hornier than a bitch in heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into my old love for Billcest, I have absolutely no explanation besides that


End file.
